Guide: Tips on beating Project Pokemon easily
Have you ever wondered, "Man, is there a quicker, easier way to beat this game?" Well we're here to tell you a way to beat Project: Pokemon so you don't have to waste your time wasting Robux. Once you start the game you get to chose your starter, which are: If you want the upper hand on the first 2 gyms, get a -type starter. Preferably Treecko since that it is the fastest starter. Rowlet is also a good starter to choose, it's not fast but it's final evolution Decidueye typing can help with one of the Gym's. You can also use Bulbasaur, because its a type starter and Bulbasaur's final evolution, Venusaur can beat Koga's pokemon. If you want the upper hand on the first Gym, get a -type starter. Preferably Piplup or Mudkip. Piplup for getting the -type in its final evolution or Mudkip for having only 1 weakness which is . Popplio is also a good starter to because it's final evolution makes it a part of -type, which make it immune to -type but it does make it weak to one of the Gym's. If you just want a -type starter and want the upper hand on the first Gym, you could choose either Torchic or Chimchar. Torchic if you want high attack damage or Chimchar if you want the fastest -type starter. Litten is also a great -starter but it is slow but due to its final evolution, making it part -type it can help with one of the Gym. Once you have Pokeballs, go to Route 1 and try to get a Pikachu. Then go to Route 22 and try to get a Heracross, Mankey, and a NidoranM/NidoranF. Then go to Viridian Forest to get a Seedot. If you ran out of Pokeballs just go to the PokeMart (The Blue roofed building). Once you've reached Pewter City, use Heracross, Mankey and your starter to beat the First Gym since the gym is -type. Once you beaten Brock, go to Route 3 and get 2 Ralts (1 Male and 1 Female) and a Swablu. Then go through Mt. Moon and try to get a Geodude. Then go through Route 4 and into the next city. Once your Seedot evolved into a Nuzleaf buy a Leaf Stone from the PokeMart and use it on Nuzleaf to evolve it into a Shiftry. Once you've reached Cerulean City, use Pikachu, Shiftry, and your starter to beat the second gym which is a Water type gym. Once you reach Route 6 try to get an Abra, Gligar and a Shroomish. If your male Ralts evolved into a Kirlia use a Sinnoh Stone on it to evolve it into a Gallade, and your female Kirlia will evolve into a Gardevoir. If you have enough money to buy another Sinnoh Stone use it on your Gligar to evolve it into a Gliscor. Use your starter Pokemon, Gallade, Gardevoir, Shiftry and Gliscor to beat the third gym which is electric type gym. Hint: Gliscor is immune to electric type attacks. Go to Route 10 and capture a Snorlax and a Slakoth. Once you reach Route 12 try to get a Magikarp, so you can evolve it into a Gyarados aswell as a Buizel so you can evolve it into a Floatzel, and once you reach the Pokemon tower try to get a Gastly and try to evolve into a Haunter and use a Linkstone Cable that you can buy on the shop to evolve it into a Gengar. At the top of the tower there are Team Rocket Grunts and their leader, Giovanni. Use your Pokemon to beat Team Rocket. Once you reach Route 8 try to catch a Growlithe and evolve it into an Arcanine for the next gym. Once you reach Celadon City you need to talk to 2 guys, one is at the house right next to the police station, and he will give you a free Eevee(I would perferably evolve Eevee into a Sylveon by using a Moon Stone because Sylveon is immune to -type moves but you can evolve Eevee into whatever you want). Battle Erika with your Gardevoir,Gallade and Arcanine.The next guy is at the Pokecenter, talk to him and he will ask you if you want to go to a location called Mysterious Grotto. Say yes and he will take you there. Mysterious Grotto has very powerful Pokemon. Try to catch a Houndour, Gyarados, Kadabra, Pidgey, Armaldo and Buizel. Once you have caught one of these Pokemon level up Houndour so it can evolve into a Houndoom, do the same with Pidgey so it can evolve into a Pidgeot and with Buizel so it can evolve into a Floatzel, and use a Link Cable Stone to evolve Kadabra into an Alakazam. Then return to Celadon City, go to Route 17 and battle the trainers (remember to heal your pokemon before you battle them). When you arrive at Fuchsia City,Battle Koga with your Gliscor,Gardevoir,Gallade and Alakazam and the exps should evolve your Slakoth into a Vigoroth. Continue your journey to Route 17 (Continued) and battle the trainers on your way to Saffron City.In Saffron City, you can visit the Bot Lab and battle the "Iso" bot to gain exp faster. Try to level up your Gengar and Houndoom and evolve your Vigoroth into Slaking for the next gym. After you beat the gym, follow the path at route 21 until you meet a npc at the entrance of the Cinnabar Volcano (she will give you a skarmory). Go to the grass patch and capture a Graveler and evolve it into a Golem and a female Salandit to evolve it into a Salazzle.Use your Gliscor, Gyarados, Floatzel and Golem to take down Blaine. Now you only need the 8th badge to access the Victory Road and battle the Elite Four.Before you battle the 8th gym leader, level up your Shroomish,evolve it into a Breloom and level it up until it reaches level 80. Go back to Viridian City. You will see a lake and a building. Interact the bodyguard and enter the gym. The 8th gym is full of team rocket grunts. After you take down most of them, use your pokemon to Battle Giovanni (note: Giovanni's last pokemon is a Mewtwo. Make sure you have enough healing items because it might wreck your entire team). If you have a pokemon that is +90 level, you have to battle him again but this time, he will copy your team. After you beat Giovanni, go to Route 22 and go to the Victory Road. Make sure you have enough healing items and pokeballs. Capture a Gible, a Solrock and a lunatone to hunt Deoxys in Mysterious Grotto, a Noibat and a Golbat. At the end of the Victory Road , you will see Indigo Plateau, which is the place where you can battle the Elite Four and the champion. Evolve your Golbat into Crobat and your Noibat into Noivern If you want to battle the Elite Four , go to http://projectpokemon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to%3A_ Defeating_the_Elite_Four Category:Under Construction Category:Helpful Pages Category:Incomplete Category:Candidates for deletion